Here and Now
by Abnormal Girl
Summary: They never met. They never will. But here and now, she knew she would always love her. TomoyoXSakura. R&R.


Here and Now

Tomoyo smiled to herself as she gently closed the sliding door before her. The soft sound of wooden frame against wooden frame assured the privacy of the ninja and his companion. The moonlight cast their silent frames into a shadow against the paper-thin barrier of the entry. They simply sat there- peacefully relishing in the surreal acceptance of the other's mutual presence. There was no longer anything standing between them, and they were both _alive_. It was a reality which Tomoyo also treasured, and she gladly preserved it within the safe walls of her castle.

This brief suspension between the danger and sorrow they had and would continue to endure, this amnesty of peace, was all that she could offer to them. But to these tragic, battle-worn travelers, this delicate yet secure moment was far more than they could ever ask for. Tomoyo knew that she could no longer aid them with her yumemi powers, but she had faith that Kurogane and his companions would find a way through their hardships, and if she was fated to give them this well-deserved hiatus of rest, then she was more than happy to oblige.

Tomoyo's feet glided along the wooden-paneling of her hallway which transgressed towards the garden. Her small fingers pushed open yet another sliding door, and let the calming night air float into her end of the threshold. The dazzling contrast of the lightly colored petals of the sakura tree against the dark hues of the night sky was always a spectacle to Tomoyo. Now, the picture was even more beautiful as her eyes fell on the brave young girl lying serenely against the elegant white sheets strung across the tree's powerful limbs.

She believed in all of them. She believed in Kurogane, whom she knew finally understood what it meant to be strong when she saw the solid resolve in his eyes at the mention of his sacrifice. She believed in Fay, whom she knew would continue to care for Kurogane when she saw how preciously he cradled the young man's dying body in his arms. She believed in Syaoran, whom she knew would always be there to protect his princess when she saw his concern as he was separated from her so he could rest. But most of all, strangely, she believed in Sakura, whom she was certain to be the purest, strongest, and most inspiring person she would ever know.

This was strange because, in truth, they had never even spoken a word to eachother. Tomoyo had only seen fragments of her through her dreams. She watched how she smiled whenever her companions were happy, and how she expressed concern whenever one of them was sad. Tomoyo remembered how her other self from Piffle described her- the wonderful girl was always so determined to do her best, and always smiled her brightest when she succeeded. Even when her precious Syaoran left her, she never stopped being who she was. Sakura was an innocent and unchanging splendor, and Tomoyo had fallen in love with her.

Tomoyo felt like she was in a dream as she walked across the garden's path towards the girl that she could only envision until today. The princess looked so precious as she was embraced by the sanctified tree. Tomoyo carefully lifted Sakura's hand into hers. There was little warmth within her palm, but Tomoyo marveled her like a gem all the same. She could tell that Sakura's soulless sleep held no dreams just by glancing at the dormant expression on her face. The memories within her body and the power of the tree were all that kept the dim glow of her life from slowly fading, but it was just enough to keep hope.

"When I first saw you, you were smiling," Tomoyo whispered as she traced the lines of her ever-so-still hand. "That's how I'd like to remember you- always smiling."

She paused as she watched the wind blew a strand of hair across her face, causing her lips to part. It was almost like a breath, even though she was no longer breathing. Tomoyo sighed at the thought of Sakura responding to her words.

"I must confess, I was a bit jealous when I saw you and the other me," Tomoyo admitted. It was rare for her to have such selfish thoughts, but they never troubled her for long. "I couldn't stop thinking about how wonderful it would be for the two of us to become friends. She became precious to you, and I was happy to know how you would have thought of me."

Tomoyo bowed her head, allowing a single tear to fall.

"The last thing I saw before I lost my powers was what would happen to you tomorrow, and unlike you, I know that I cannot change the future. Now, the best I can do is believe." Tomoyo smiled at her. It was a bittersweet, knowing smile. "I choose to believe that you will come back. You will come back to Syaoran, Syaoran will come back to you, and the two of you will be happy. That's how it should always be."

Tomoyo leaned over Sakura, allowing her black locks to drape around her face.

"I know that you and I will never meet, but I hope that somewhere in your memories you can find this moment," she spoke every word with the utmost tenderness.

"I love you, so please be happy."

Then, softly, she placed her lips upon Sakura's forehead.

After she pulled away, she gazed at Sakura's face one last time before returning to the castle.

The moment was preserved in the garden as she shut the door behind her.

* * *

Sakura cradled the almost-sleeping Tsubasa as she knelt beside the resting figure before her. She smiled at Syaoran's quiescent face as he lay beneath the sheets, then looked towards the bundle in her arms.

"See? Syaoran was at work for a long time, but he came back."

Tsubasa's eyes shut as he settled into his mother's embrace- his breath steadied as he began to dream.

Then, the words were in her mouth before she could even wonder where they came from.

"That's how it should always be."


End file.
